1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to wireless communications systems, and more specifically, to a converged mobile-Web communications solution.
2. Description of Related Art
Current market dynamics indicate that Web 2.0 trends will impact mobile phone communications. Specifically, it is expected that web-based applications will displace at least some core wireless services.
Nonetheless, web-based applications often ignore key components of wireless communications networks. For example, Web 2.0 trends include new virtual online communities for social networking, but typically ignores consumers' most important main network, namely contacts on their mobile phones, which are a constant personal communications companion for most people.
Nonetheless, web-based applications do provide value-added communications and messaging services heretofore found in communications networks, including:                Long-distance bypass,        Conferencing,        Instant Messaging (IM),        Voice messaging to any phone, and        Short Message Service (SMS), i.e., texting, and Group SMS.        
However, there is a functionality gap between such web-based applications and mobile phone communications:
Web 2.0 TrendsMobile Phone CommunicationsContentContent stored, Voicemail and text messagesarchived, tagged,deleted; Conversations neverand threadedstoredInformation No mechanism for “showing associated withoff” and obtaining identity and validationcreativityPrivate information All contents are privatecan be madeselectively publicOnline network ofContact list is just a means ofcommunicationcalling and text messges - thereis no mechanism for sharing with others or interlinkingText 1:Many; Many:Many; Primarily 1:1CommunicationMany:1From long to snack-No threading for snack-sizesize textinformationPresenceDevice and user statusFocus only on the applications,not the device or the user's status
Thus, notwithstanding the innovations found in web-based applications, there is a need in the art for improvements to these services, as well as additional services, that leverage existing and emerging wireless communications functionality and provide superior user experiences. The present invention aims to satisfy this need by providing a converged mobile-Web communications solution, combining the best of both worlds.